Steel Frame
by SeedyHobo
Summary: A quick, one shot "story" of a friend's and my own Own Characters. Xenon belongs to Zsa 3 And Zac to me. Rated M For- well, the general contents.


The girl shuddered, her blonde hair splayed about the bed spread behind her. His breath was hot on her skin, and she could feel him moving down her torso. The leather straps that held her in place by wrists and ankles chafed against her flesh as she squirmed, tugged and pulled in an attempt to get free; this wasn t what was supposed to happen- Xenos was supposed to only help her, only remove the demon from inside her. He d done that- but this. The demon was gone, had been gone since Horns had reached into her ethereal body and tore it from it s attachment on her soul. It had been a rather vicious spirit, that seemed entirely bent on keeping her for himself. That hadn t worked, though they d had to strap it down for Horns to be able to retract it from her. She was suddenly dragged back to reality when a shot of pleasure raked through her being, centred between her legs. Zac arched her back, a muffled cry breaking forth from her throat. Cloth barred her voice, compliments of Xenos quick thinking of the situation- which had gone from help her to help himself to her. He tugged at her jeans, undoing the buttons and pulling them down hastily. Tears had started to collect at the corners of the blonde s eyes, lids closed tight in hopes she d wake up and this would all be a dream. Xenos seemed to have an apologetic look in his eye as he leant up, hoping to be able to catch her eyes before leaning down and taking her ear into his mouth. His hand came down to cup her womanhood, pressing his fingers up toward her centre. Another cry, and the girl started sobbing under him- but he had to do it now, even if she hated him after He d waited too long for this. Her presence, her taste, the feeling of his hands running the curve of her body; he had to have more. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck, the moist appendage flicking over her flesh delicately, causing the girl beneath him to tremble, her muscles tensing under his touch. Xenos allowed for a small smirk to pass his lips as he bit down on her neck, tongue flicking over her skin as he worked on a decent hickey, almost a way to mark her as his own. Zac whimpered around the cloth in her mouth, her head pulled to the side slightly. He drove his hand up against her again, earning a jerk from the girl beneath him, eyes flying open and a begging, almost pleading sound escaping her throat as his other hand slid up and under her shirt, taking hold of the soft flesh of her breast, his palm massaging against the taught nipple roughly. Anticipation surged through his veins, and he quickly slid down her torso again, trailing delicate kisses along her flesh, hand trailing from her breast to thumb gently over her hip. The sudden wet feeling of his tongue along her core had Zac pulling tight against the restraints and mewling loudly, trying to pull her legs together and banish him from her body, the wet appendage slipping inside her. A gasping moan slipped from behind the cloth, and her body convulsed strongly, muscles squeezing around him in the heated moment.  
I m sorry, Zac.. He mumbled against her mound, running his tongue up the centre and continuing across the flat plain of her stomach. He sounded sincere, too, as he reached down and undid his own pants. Zac squirmed under him, eyes wide and head shaking, the familiar sounds of rejection toward his actions muffled by the restraint in her mouth. She was begging now, pleading to him that he stop. Xenos set himself up over her, resting his forehead against hers and staring into her eyes, positioning himself at her entrance and pausing.  
I love you, Zac.. He told her, closing his eyes as he nudged into her core, earning pained whimpers from the virgin beneath him. Any other time, any other situation, then she wouldn t have reacted like this- she loved him, she really did.. but this, this was too much- she couldn t handle this. He was raping her, using her for his own desires while she was stuck like this she could feel him pushing his way into her tight muscle ringed core, his length large and filling her entirely with the short time it took to force his way. Tears were refreshing, rolling down her cheeks at the new pain shocking through her from between her legs, the boy above her sliding out almost completely and then driving back in, lodging himself deep within Zac as one of his hands played with the rosy bud upon her breast, the other holding her thigh for a better leverage on entrance. The longest moments of her life of him slamming into her, over and over, eventually bringing wave after wave of pleasure exploding through her nervous system, her muscles, her very being The cries had turned to moans, the struggles against him to struggles to get closer. The straps around her limbs had started to rub roughly against her skin, blood dripping across the pale wrists, the soft ankles. Zac arched her back into him over and over, pleading for him to hurry, to go faster, to just keep going. Xenos was panting heavily, his hands on either of her thighs as he thrummed into harder and harder, the swell of pleasure rising deep in his gut- oh god she felt so good all around him, encasing him in her warmth He could feel it coming, feel the rush that came with the pleasure he felt. Then it hit, Xenos pounding into her as hard as he could as the feeling ceased him, his muscles convulsing. Zac let out a sobbing cry, the feeling of his seed filling her giving that sense of foreboding she hated so much. The boy seemed to almost collapse ontop of her, his arms giving out so he could lay upon the bed, face pressed against the crook of her neck. He would apologize, let her loathe him and even leave when he woke, but now he was tired these meat-suits wore down easier than he liked. Eyes sliding closed, Zac still struggling against the restraints as the seed dripped from her core, Xenos fell asleep with the girl under him, only to wake up the next day to find her gone


End file.
